Fred Jones
Frederick "Fred" Jones is a fictional character in the American television animated series Scooby-Doo, about a quartet of teenage mystery solvers and their Great Dane companion, Scooby-Doo. He is the official leader of Mystery Incorporated. Character description In all depictions, Fred wears a blue and/or white shirt/sweater (which is sometimes worn under a white shirt, sweater, or jacket) and blue jeans. In the original depictions, Fred wears an orange ascot. In the 1990s direct-to-video movies and in the 2000s series What's New, Fred's outfit was given an update, with the removal of his orange ascot and two blue stripes added to his sleeves. He is often shown constructing various Rube Goldberg traps for villains, which Scooby-Doo and/or Shaggy would often set off by mistake, causing the villain to be captured another way. Fred usually takes the lead in solving mysteries. When searching for clues, Fred and Daphne usually go together with Velma coming along, but sometimes Fred and Daphne would pair off, leaving Velma to go with Shaggy and Scooby. Although generally a very nice and handsome guy, Fred can be bossy at times, and will force Shaggy and Scooby to hang around till the mystery's solved. He (alongside Velma and Daphne) is the leader of the gang. In A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Fred was depicted as being somewhat less intelligent and was often believing in crazy legends such as Bigfoot and mole people and liked reading a magazine called The National Exaggerator. In each episode, Fred would (often incorrectly) blame the crime on the neighborhood bully, Red Herring (a play on the idiom red herring). This more ditzy and scatterbrained version of Fred was also carried over to What's New, Scooby-Doo? but without his legend/supernatural beliefs. In his teenage version, he is shown to have many interests (obsessions for traps, martial arts, wrestling, and weight lifting). He is also shown to be hopeless at speaking any language other than English (in an episode of What's New, Scooby Doo?, Fred attempted to learn French, leading Daphne to suggest he sticks to saying "oui-oui" (wee-wee), to which he replies, "I already did that before we left the hotel"). He is oblivious to Daphne's romantic interests, while at the same time falling for other girls. Development The Fred character was inspired by the titular character of the late 1950s/early 1960s American sitcom The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis, as played by Dwayne Hickman. Network sales presentation art from an early version of Scooby-Doo, entitled Who's S-S-Scared?, feature early designs of Fred with brown hair; Dobie Gillis was depicted with both blond and brown hair during the course of the series. Originally named "Ronnie" when production on Scooby-Doo began in spring 1969, Fred was named by and after Fred Silverman, then head of daytime programming at CBS and a key member of the show's development team.(2006). Interview with Ken Spears. Eerie Mystery of Scooby-Doo and Dynomutt's History. Excerpt: "That character Fred started out... I think his name was 'Geoff'... and then he became 'Harvey'. And then all of a sudden, Fred Silverman came in and said character was going to be 'Fred'. So, I guess he had something to do with that." Frank Welker, a young comedian and impressionist, was asked by the network to audition for the voice of Fred, although he'd originally intended to audition for first Scooby-Doo and later Shaggy (Casey Kasem, who was cast as Shaggy, had originally wanted to voice Fred).(2001). Interview with Frank Welker and Casey Kasem. In Their Own Words [documentary featurette from The Scooby-Doo/Dynomut Hour: The Complete Series DVD bonus features]. New York, Los Angeles, CA: Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Being cast as Fred led to the start of a long, prolific career in voice work for Welker, with Scooby-Doo being his first such job. Fred Jones has been given two different first names. In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays, he is called Frederick, wikipedia:wikipedia:Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays. DVD. Warner Home Video. 2012. while in Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map, he is called Fredward.wikipedia:wikipedia:Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map DVD. Warner Home Video. 2013. In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, it was revealed that Fred's father Fred Jones Sr. was not in fact his biological father, but instead a man who kidnapped him as a child and raised him as his own. His biological parents Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves later returned to his life, but Fred continued to use the last of Jones. In the series finale, when the universe is restarted to where Fred was never raised by Fred Jones Sr. but rather his biological parents, it is never stated what his last name is in the new reality, but its to be assumed that it is now "Chiles". Aloha, his middle name is stated to be Herman.wikipedia:wikipedia:Aloha, Scooby-Doo! DVD. Warner Home Video. 2005. In In an episode of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, Fred is accused, although wrongly, of attempting to either kill or otherwise hurt Scooby, it was later revealed that it was a past villain that the Mystery Incorporated gang had run into sometime before the episode took place, and the villain was looking for revenge against Fred and Scooby, who had placed him in prison. Performers left|thumb|[[wikipedia:wikipedia:Freddie Prinze, Jr.|Freddie Prinze as Fred in Scooby-Doo.||]] right|thumb|[[wikipedia:wikipedia:Robbie Amell|Robbie Amell as Fred in Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster.||]] * Frank Welker (1969–1984, 1997–present) * Carl Steven (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, 1988–1991) * Freddie Prinze (2002 and 2004) * Ryan Vbra (2004) is Young Fred in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. * Robbie Amell (2009 and 2010 live-action films) * Jim Wise provides the singing for Fred in Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire. In Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, Robbie Amell portrays Fred as a brunet rather than a blond. In the sequel Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster Robbie Amell is once again a brunet though he does sport the original look of Fred (with the blond hair) while hiding from the Lake Monster in the tennis shop window. The reason Amell is a brunet is due to the director and Amell believing he would not look good as a blond.Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins bonus feature "Visiting the Set" In a deleted scene in the 2002 Scooby-Doo live-action film, it is said that Fred may possibly dye his hair. Relatives Relatives of Fred's shown or mentioned during the series include: * Mayor Frederick Jones Sr.: Fred Jr.'s illegal "father" in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, voiced by Gary Cole. In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Fred's fake father is the mayor of Crystal Cove. He is self-centered and more interested in his status as town mayor and keeping the town's tourist industry going, something he tries to force on his son. In the season 1 finale, it is revealed Mayor Jones was masquerading as a monster known as "the Freak of Crystal Cove", and is the person responsible for the disappearance of the original Mystery Incorporated 20 years prior. In order to make sure two members never returned, he kidnapped Fred as an infant as blackmail, raising him as his own son. He is later arrested for his crimes. Later, in "Come Undone," he becomes the coach at Crystal Cove High School, and says that he always has loved Fred and feels like a father figure to Fred. * Skip and Peggy Jones: Fred's father and mother in the movie Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!. * Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves.: Fred's real father and mother in Mystery Incorporated, voiced by Tim Matheson and Tia Carrere (younger selves voiced by Nolan North and Kari Wahlgren). Both were members of the original Mystery Incorporated searching for the haunted treasure of Crystal Cove, until they were blackmailed by Mayor Jones into leaving Crystal Cove forever. (see above) * Eddie Jones: Fred's uncle from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. The publisher of the tabloid Newspaper The National Exaggerator. * The Count von Jones: Fred's uncle. Lives in a castle near a factory that makes specialized coffins, and runs a Museum. Fred intended to visit him during one episode of What's New Scooby-Doo but was outvoted by the gang, who decided to watch a dog show instead. * Uncle Karl: Fred's uncle who runs a cheese shop near Lake Michigan in Wisconsin. He is better than Fred at bench-pressing. * An uncle in the United States Air Force and works for a space agency. * An uncle who is first cymbalist in the United States Marine Corps band. * A 3 year-old nephew. Mentioned in The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode that guest-starred Monkees member Davy Jones, "The Haunted Horseman of Hagglethorn Hall". * Jed Jones: Fred's cousin working for Monstrous, Fright, and Magic. He is voiced by Chris Edgerly. Reception to relationship with Daphne Members of the fanbase of the original Scooby Doo speculated that Fred and Daphne Blake had a romantic attraction to one another.Breznican, Anthony. "Are hidden meanings present in the 'Scooby-Doo'movie?, Filmmakers and cast members say some hints are there, but won't be understood by children." wikipedia:wikipedia:Philadelphia Inquirer. June 20, 2002. D10 Features Magazine. Retrieved on December 12, 2010. The makers of the Scooby-Doo film originally planned to refer to the rumor by including a scene where Fred asks to stay with Daphne, using the presence of a toothbrush to imply that he wanted to stay with Daphne for the night. The scene was not included in the final version of the film. In Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Daphne and Velma both inquire as to why Fred always wants to split up with just Daphne by his side, and Daphne visibly becomes jealous when Fred is enamored by Thorn, the seductive lead singer of The Hex Girls. In Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, Daphne believes that they are dating and Fred believes they are just "hanging out". Although the two are caught kissing at the beginning of the film, it is later stated by Daphne that they are better off just as friends for the sake of Mystery Incorporated. In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Daphne is in love with Fred and in the episode "Dead Justice" they have their first date, kiss, and Fred asks her to marry him. In later episodes, the engagement is broken off and their relationship continues to evolve. References Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1969 Category:Fictional amateur detectives Category:Comedy film characters Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Animated human characters wikipedia:wikipedia:ru:Скуби-Ду#Фред Category:Fred Jones Category:Frank Welker Category:Carl Steven Category:Jim Wise Category:Robbie Amell Category:Freddie Prinze Category:Ryan Vbra